The Animal Resource is a pathogen-free vivarium of ages Long-Evans male rats located at UNC-CH. Behavioral characterization of all aged rats used for neurobiological studies in the Individual Projects will be conducted. Substantial background research presented in the proposal serves as a basis for examining spatial learning as an assessment of cognitive function which predicts aging in hippocampal/cortical circuitry.